Princess Diaries 8: How it Should Have Ended
by GypsyKylara
Summary: Just my idea of how Princess Diaries 8 should have ended. Before Michael leaves for Japan, Michael and Mia go to the Hotel and get into a fight, but how do they resolve it?
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Diaries 8: How it Should Have Ended**

**Author's Note: **This is just something I thought up, because I really hate how PD8 ended. The ending sucked and it made me sad. So I've re-written it how I think it should end, even though it's kind of unrealistic. Whatever. Just go with it. It's just my idea. Also, this was going to be a one shot, but then it was too long. So it will probably be only about 5 or so chapters if that. Ok...

* * *

_Wednesday, September 8, 11 p.m., the loft_

I can't believe Grandmere gave me her suite to use for sex. SEX!! Sex with That Boy, as she would say. I can't believe I told Michael not to make plans for tomorrow night. Did I really just imply to Michael that we are going to Do It tomorrow night. Oh My Gosh!! i am going lose my Precious Gift tomorrow night. I am going to give it to Michael. We are giving our Precious Gifts to each other. Tomorrow night. And then the next day Michael will leave for Japan, carrying my heart with him.

But what if he doesn't go? What if the idea of sex is enough to keep him here? That would be awesome and wonderful. I think.

By this time tomorrow night, Michael and I will have had SEX!! I will have seen his...you know. Well, if I'm going to see it I should actually say it, or write it. I will have seen his..._penis. _I wonder if he looks as good with his pants off as he does with his shirt off. But also, he'll have seen me naked. I don't know how I'm going to be able to sleep now.

_Thursday September 9, 4 a.m., the loft_

I haven't been able to sleep at all. What if sex really does keep Michael from leaving? I thought that would be a great thing, but now I'm not so sure. I just keep picturing him as my royal consort standing when I stand, waiting for me to speak before he speaks. Michael would never do that. He wants to do something important with his life, just like I do.

What if I am keeping him from achieving Self-Actualization?!!!

Like what if this is something Michael feels he has to do in order for his life to have meaning? What if he ends up hating me for keeping him from saving lives? And if I use sex to keep him here, wouldn't that make me responsible for all the people. Like what if Dad or Grandmere or Mr. G needed a heart surgery and Michael's robotic arm would have saved their life, but he never went to Japan and so they died. I would be killing people.

Michael needs to go to Japan!!! It will save the lives of all my family members and keep him from hating me. As well as helping Michael achieve Self-Actualization. But, what about the clarinetists? Other girls! What if he forgets me? If I have sex with him, he will remember me. It would the best going-away present I could ever give him.

_Thursday, September 9, 6 a.m., the loft_

I am going to spend tonight with Michael!!! And tomorrow. I'm not going to waste my time going to school tomorrow when this will be the last time I will see him in at least a year. Maybe longer. My parents are crazy if they think I would go to school instead of help Michael pack and go with him to the airport to see him off. Mom will understand. I hope. I just don't think she would understand the fact that I'm having sex with him tonight. I hate lying to my mom. But I have to tell her something.

_Thursday September 9, Limo on the way to school_

My mom understands! I went to wake her up this morning, but she was already awake.

"Mom. I need to talk to you." I pulled her into my bedroom.

"Mia, honey. Are you okay?"

"Mom, I am just informing you that I am not going to school tomorrow." I glared at her as if daring her to disagree before rushing on. "I am going to hang out with Michael right up until the moment he gets on the plane. I can't waste a minute of him being in the same hemisphere as me on school."

"I see you've finally gotten used to the idea of his leaving." She said with a sad smile. I was so shocked she was just going to let me miss school, that I continued on with the second part of my plan.

"And I'm spending the night at the Moscovitzes tonight. I'm going to help him pack and eat a romantic dinner with him and make sure he remembers me and the good times and doesn't hook up with any Japanese clarinetists."

My mom looked a little confused but all she said was "Okay honey." That's it. No argument. She is being so nice to me. It makes me feel so guilty that I lied to her. About spending the night at the Moscovitzes. Michael and I are spending the night at the hotel. I don't know how Michael is going to get past his parents, but he is an adult. I'm sure he can spend the night away from home without his parents freaking out.

_Thursday September 9, limo Home from the Four Seasons,_

Grandmere sent me home early from princess lessons today. It's like she knew, somehow that I was thinking of having sex. Well let me emphasize the word WAS. I have been going over the pros and cons all day. I even told Tina that we were going to Do It. She agrees with me that it is Totally romantic to give Michael something to remember me by, even if she doesn't think he will meet any Japanese Clarinetists.

But I just can't go through with it.

I am a princess and it's so not the princessly thing to do. Besides that, I'm not ready to have sex. It's just not a good idea to have sex this one time right before Michael goes away to Japan. Not that I don't think Michael is The One, because he is. But this just isn't the right time. Especially with me being under age. It's not even that romantic. It's rushed. I mean, we haven't even gotten past 2nd base. And I'm sure he would be distracted in Japan. And I'm scared. I don't think I should be scared. Scared, worried, nervous and embarrassed just aren't words you should use when you talk about your first time.

Mostly I don't think Michael thinks I'm ready. He would probably think I was using sex to get him to stay. As if. He needs to go remember? Man, I'm going to miss him so much. I'm not going to get to smell his neck for a year. A year!! I want to cry just thinking about it. As long as I have the hotel room tonight... Wouldn't it be nice to just spend the night in Michael's arms without worrying about anything?

_Thursday September 9, 7p.m., Moscovitzes Apartment_

Wow, things are hectic here. Michael is finishing packing and his mom and Maya keep sneaking things they think he'll need into suitcase when they think he isn't looking. Then he just takes them back out when he thinks they aren't looking. It's so adorable!! I was trying to help, but I kept getting in the way. I finally just gave up and now I am sitting in Michael's computer chair watching the madness and writing in my journal while I wait for Michael to finish getting ready. When I got here, I gave him this note.

_Michael,_

_Bring a toothbrush and some clean underwear. We're staying overnight and you are sneaking out. Tell No One. _

_Love,_

_Mia_

He gave me a funny look and put it into his pocket, but I saw him sneak his toothbrush into my bag. I wonder how he's going to sneak the clothes. Man, sneaking is hard work. I'm glad I didn't have to sneak out. I talked to my mom before I left. It was definitely the weirdest conversation I've ever had with my mom. When i got home from Grandmere's, I was feeling so bad about lying to mom earlier today, and then nervous about the sex I was about to not have, and sad about Michael, I couldn't lie to her again.

I was getting ready to leave and she came into my room, probably to give me moral support in my time of need.

"Have fun at the Moscovitzes tonight honey. And you know if you need me for anything, I'm here for you."

How does she do that? It's like she knew. How did she know? And it all came spilling out. I had a conversation about sex with my mom! My mom! But it was strangely comforting.

"Mom, I'm not having sex okay."

"What?"

"It's just that I know Grandmere gave me the hotel suite to use for sex, but I'm not ready, so I'm not going to do it, because if Michael doesn't go to Japan he'll hate me forever and everyone I love will die because they can't have heart surgery."

"Hotel Suite?" Mom's eyes narrowed a little bit.

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to use it except for dinner. But then I wanted Michael to remember me, and I want to make sure I remember his smell and I'm not going to have sex with him, but I wanted...I don't know. To sleep in his arms and smell his neck all night. Please don't be mad."

It took my mom a long time to answer. "So you're not going to have sex with Michael in some misguided attempt to keep him in the country?"

"Geez, Mom. I understand that Michael has to go to Japan. I want him to go. But at the same time, I really don't want him to go so much that it hurts. It hurts when I even think about it. But I have to be strong on the outside and I just wanted a chance to not be strong and to be in his arms."

"You want to sleep with Michael, but not have sex with him?" She almost looked amused at this point. I was just glad she wasn't angry.

"He doesn't even want to sleep with me. Well, I mean of course he does. A lot. But not right now. He knows I'm not ready."

She sat there thinking. It was the weirdest thing. I thought she would be mad and yell at me and maybe even forbid me to go see Michael or tell me I had to be home at a certain time. But she didn't. She was thinking. And then

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay you can go to the hotel room and spend the night with Michael. I trust you. I trust that you won't do anything irresponsible. Call me tomorrow and check in with me periodically. Lars will drop you off at the hotel and pick you up in the morning."

I swear at that point my jaw practically hit the floor. I almost cried as I hugged my mom.

"Don't tell Dad ok? He wouldn't understand." She just nodded and helped me finish getting ready.

Oh, there's Michael. It looks like he put something else in my bag. He keeps giving me these funny looks. OH MY GOSH! What if he thinks we're having sex tonight? Crap. Of course he thinks that. Well we're not, and he can just get over it. I just have to calmly explain to him that tonight is not the night. We're just going to spend it in each other's arms. Oh, he's ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess Diaries 8: How it Should Have Ended**

**Michael's POV. Not in Diary form.**

I pause in my doorway to stare at my beautiful girlfriend. She's sitting in my computer chair scribbling furiously. Mia always looks so cute when she writes in her journal. I think it's because she never lies or compromises with her journal. She is simply herself. Not that she isn't herself with the rest of the world, but sometimes I feel like the journal gets to see a side of her that no one else does. Inside her mind I guess. I'm going to miss her so much. It almost makes me not want to leave. Almost. I have to go. Have to. I hope she understands that. I really hope she does.

I wonder if her surprise tonight isn't some elaborate plan to keep me here. What did she mean by that note. We're spending the night somewhere? And I am sneaking out. Well, my family knows I'm going somewhere. Maybe she just means that I am sneaking back in. And how does she think she can just sneak out. She has a bodyguard. Unless he knows. I hope her dad doesn't know. I really do NOT want that guy mad at me. But I bet her mom knows, if anyone. Helen is pretty cool.

What if she wants to have sex? Now. Now of all times? I didn't think she would ever budge from that prom night sex plan. I knew she had a plan to keep me from leaving. I just didn't think she would resort to sex. But why wouldn't she? I practically told her I was moving to Japan because she wouldn't have sex with me. Well, not really, but maybe that's how she interpreted it. Oh crap. I am NOT having sex with her tonight. Now is not the right time. Oh, she noticed me.

"Ready?"

She looks up from her journal. "Yes; hold on two seconds." She finishes her sentence and then grabs my hand. We leave the apartment with minimal fuss on the part of my family. I'm half afraid we'll have to sneak past Lars, but he's waiting at the door and he comes with us into the Limo. Lars sits at the front of the Limo behind the driver and Mia sits with me in the back. I pull her into my arms as I ask,

"So can I know where we're going?"

"We are going to have a romantic dinner at the Ritz." Her nostrils flare a little on the word dinner. She's obviously leaving something out. And a hotel? Crap! She does want to have sex. A HOTEL?!

"A Hotel?"

"W-well yeah. Grandmere moved to the Four Seasons, but the suite in the Ritz was already paid for for tonight, and she gave me the key. So we could have a nice romantic _dinner_ without interruptions."

I don't like the way she emphasized dinner. And why did I have to sneak my toothbrush and clean underwear into her bag?

"Then why did you say we are going o--"

She interrupts me by leaning in for a kiss. I relax for a minute, just enjoying the feel of her lips on mine. Then she pulls away and gives a significant look at Lars. She obviously wants to tell me something, but can't in the presence of her bodyguard. She puts her face in my neck and I can feel her breathing in. She only smells my neck when she's really upset or really happy. This seems like upset. Which is understandable considering I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't want to leave her. She doesn't seem nervous-embarrassed though. Like every other time we talked about sex. Maybe she's not planning on having sex with me tonight. I hope I have the strength to say no if she is.

We arrive at the Ritz. She grabs her bag checking to make sure her journal is in it. She does that every time now, after she put it down on the seat and forgot it in the limo. Lars gets out first, as he always does. Then Mia, then me. I reach for her hand after I get out. I love the feel of her hand in mine. I pull her towards the entrance. But she stops me with a tug. She is talking to Lars.

"We'll meet you here in the morning Lars. I'll call you and let you know what time but probably around 8, maybe 9. But maybe earlier."

I feel my eyebrows raise in surprise. I didn't think she was serious. I didn't think Lars would just go. Like, he would just be ok with her staying the night here. Helen really is pretty cool. At least this means, probably not sex. Probably; Helen isn't that cool.

I am in a kind of daze as we go into the hotel and to the elevators. What is going on here? Just a romantic dinner; and then? Something that involves spending the night. I need to stop thinking about having sex with my girlfriend! We are the only ones in the elevator and I pull Mia in close and gently grab her face in my hands as I kiss her. She falls easily into the kiss and everything just feels right. Man I am going to miss this in Japan, holding her, kissing her. As if reading my thoughts, Mia pulls away with a sigh.

She is unusually quiet as we walk to the suite. I follow her lead and say hardly anything as we put our stuff down and order our dinner. We're sitting in silence which is unusual for us. It wasn't awkward. Just comfortable, like everything about us. But I know Mia is working up the courage to tell me what is going on. I just savour the feel of her in my arms. This could be the last time I see her for at least a year. Or more. I feel sick just thinking that. Not getting to hold her, feel her, smell her, having her smell me. Every time I think about leaving her, my determination wavers. Just a little. The food comes and we're sitting at the table eating. She's being so quiet. She has to know I'm doing this for us.

"Mia" "Michael"

"You first Mia."

"I am not having sex with you, okay?" What? Okay, that was random, but good I guess. But Ouch, it kind of hurts. "I mean, I will someday, like when you get back from Japan, but I'm not ready yet, and I don't want you to end up hating me, or for my dad and Mr. G. to die because they can't use your robotic arm for heart surgery."

I'm a little lost, but she understands! I think. At least she doesn't want to keep me here.

"Mia. I don't want to leave you, but I have to go. I need to prove that I am worthy of you. I don't want people thinking I'm just some guy you used to go to high school with. I want to have accomplished something with my life."

"I know. And I totally get that Michael. I don't want you to end up resenting me for using sex to keep you here and being a princess and you're having to be a consort and everything."

Hah! I knew there was a plan to keep me here. But she came around in the end.

"So what are we doing here overnight?"

"I just-- I'm going to miss you so much. I'm going to miss talking to you, and kissing you and being in your arms and smelling your neck, and I just, I wanttospendtonightineachother'sarms."

The last part came out really fast. She is nervous. She looks at me expectantly from the other side of the table. Oh, she thinks I'll say no.

"Mia." I say taking her hand in mine. "I would love to spend the night with you, in a not having sex capacity." Her smile lights up the room.

"I'm glad. I thought you might not want to, because you know. It might be hard—difficult for you."

I might not have noticed, but she's turning so red. She just made a sexual innuendo. That's so cute.

"Anyway, yeah. Now we can not be rushed when you get back from Japan. On my senior prom, or earlier, when we give each other the precious gifts of our virginity."

Oh Crap!

"The precious what?"

How could this have never come up before? She really doesn't know. Did she think--?

"The precious gift of our virginity."

She does. She thinks I'm a virgin.

"Mia." I have to break this as gently as possible. " I gave my-- What'd you call it? Oh, yeah, my precious gift-- a long time ago."

Laugh, Mia laugh. It's all a joke. Please. She just looks at me. That look is breaking my heart.

"Michael. Are you not a virgin?"

"No of course not. You know that."

When of course, obviously, she didn't know. Why couldn't this have come up before? Before tonight.

"NO I DID NOT KNOW THAT!! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME?!!"

Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Mia. I'm so sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal. It happened before we started going out. It didn't really matter to me. It was such a long time ago. I love you. The past doesn't matter anymore."

"Who? Who was it?" Her voice is now quiet. Dangerously so. What do I do to fix this? It so doesn't even matter any more. I probably should have told her before, but it shouldn't be a big deal.

"Geez, it was Judith, okay?"

"JUDITH GERSHNER??!!! JUDITH GERSHNER HAS HAD CARNAL KNOWLEDGE OF MY BOYFRIEND AND I HAVEN'T!? YOU SAID YOU WERE JUST FRIENDS! " She looks angry. Mia's never been angry with me before.

"We were. We were just friends who messed around. It was before I even knew you liked me."

Now she looks hurt. Hurt and anxious. I can't stand that hurt look. I wish she would back to being to angry. She is standing and gripping the edge of the table so hard, her knuckles are white.

"I can not believe you had sex, with, of all people Judith Gershner. I hope you and the fruit flies will be happy with each other."

Her left hand reaches up to finger her snowflake necklace. I am so afraid she is going to take it off, I feel like I'm going to throw-up. Then she picks up her cup of water and dumped the water in my face. She practically runs from the table to get her journal and then locks herself in the bathroom. But not before I see her tears.

I hear her now in the bathroom sobbing. The sound breaks my heart. Why is she so hurt. It's like she has something against Judith personally. Me and the fruit flies? Oh Crap. What if she thinks I liked Judith better? She always did worry I would find a Columbia girl. Can't she understand Judith meant nothing to me. Mia is so perfect. I love her so much. I really only want to be with her.

She's probably writing all of this in her journal. Maybe after she vents she'll come out and everything will be better. I hope so. I love her so much. Maybe I should give her some time to cool off and then apologize to her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Princess Diaries 8: How it Should Have Ended**

_Thursday, September 9, Bathroom of the Suite in the Ritz_

I can barely see my journal, I am crying so hard. I cannot believe Michael never told me he had sex with Judith Gershner!! A GIRL WHO CLONED FRUIT FLIES! I guess back when I thought she liked him and they were going out, they weren't going out. They were just having wild, passionate sex.

I am sitting on the floor of the bathroom right now reeling from the shock Michael just gave me. I was just telling him how we weren't going to have sex, and he took it really well. I know he was in the mood earlier, because I felt it in the elevator. You know, through his pants. But he really seemed to enjoy the idea of spending the night with me, but then he said all those things.

I can't believe I ran to the bathroom. It's so horribly cliché, locking myself in the bathroom of all places. I was going to leave. I was going to take off my snowflake necklace and break up with him and go home. But as soon as my hand touched my necklace, I swear he looked like he was going to throw up. I didn't think he would still care. Of course I can't break up with Michael. I love him so much. But that was before he had sex with Judith. SEX!! His thing was inside of her. Earlier today I was picturing him inside of me. I just can not handle that. We'll fix this somehow. I hope.

Every time I write the words sex with Judith, it gets easier. Maybe I _can_ get over this. He said he didn't love her. But how can I love a man who gave his precious gift to someone he didn't love. Why would he do that. Guys are so Weird!!!! Maybe he was secretly in love with her. She's so perfect for him. She's smart. She got into Columbia. She cloned freaking FRUIT FLIES in her bedroom. I could never get into Columbia. Why would he pick me over Judith?

Why did he pick me over Judith? This is terrible.

SEXSEXSEX JUDITHJUDITHJUDITH!!!!!!!!!!

My mom had sex before she met my dad. And she had sex with my dad before she met Mr. G. And now she's perfectly in love and married to Mr. G. It worked for her. Maybe it will work for us?

Oh, Michael's talking to me.

"Mia, are you okay?"

Of course I'm not ok. I'll never be okay again.

"I'm so sorry Mia. I know I should have told you before. It just never came up. I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at me anymore."

Whatever. I don't even care that he didn't tell me. Well, I do. Hello, It would have been nice to know, before I made a total fool of myself talking about our shared virginity.

"I'm not mad."

"The water you threw on my face, says differently."

Oh. OH NO!!! I threw a cup of water at Michael. Into his face. That is soooo embarrassing.

"I'm...sad."

I feel, lost. Like, I don't even know who Michael is. Why did he do that? Why would he sleep with someone he didn't even love? I feel like, I don't deserve him. I'm not right for him. I don't really even know at all how I feel. Except I really am sad. I just don't understand. I don't even know why Michael loves me or anything.

"Mia. Listen. I love you. I in no way like Judith better than you. You are the best...and only girlfriend, I've ever had. The only reason I ever messed around with Judith was because I thought I had no shot with you. I thought you would never see me as anything other than a big brother. I was hurting. But now, I am the luckiest guy in the world. "

He only had sex with Judith, because he thought he could never be with me? That is so romantic. Kind of. But he likes me better? He doesn't secretly pine for Judith because she's smart and can clone fruit flies?

"You like me better than Judith?"

"Yes!"

"You don't secretly wish you were with someone smart and beautiful and not me?"

"Mia! You are smart and beautiful!"

He sounds angry now. What if he's mad at me? I acted like such a psycho. There we were being all romantic and BAM! All of this happened. This sucks!!!

" I love YOU! I don't want to be with anybody else. Now come out of that bathroom."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad. Come out of the bathroom. Everything is going to be okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He loves me! It shouldn't be enough, but somehow it is. I guess, maybe everything will be alright if he holds me in his arms and I get to smell his neck. I'm going to open the bathroom door.

**Michale's POV not in diary form.**

She's still in the bathroom. The silence is killing me. I don't know if I can take it any more. She's been in there for 15 minutes. That's long enough to vent, right? How much more time does she need. Oh No! She's crying again. Harder this time. I should talk to her.

"Mia, are you okay?"

No Answer. Why did this have to happen tonight? I hate it. I just want things to better.

"I'm so sorry Mia. I know I should have told you before. It just never came up. I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at me anymore."

Please, please, please stop being upset. We need to talk about this. Please!

"I'm not mad."

Like hell she isn't! Wait, what?

"The water you threw on my face, says differently."

I know she is sad and crying, but she was mad at me. Why isn't she mad?

"I'm...sad."

Well, of course she's sad. I just thought she would be more mad at me. I mean, I really SHOULD have told her before now. There was just never a good time. But why the hell is she so sad? Oh, Crap! It IS because she thinks I like Judith freaking Gershner better. I have to make this right.

"Mia. Listen. I love you. I in no way like Judith better than you. You are the best...and only girlfriend, I've ever had. The only reason I ever messed around with Judith was because I thought I had no shot with you. I thought you would never see me as anything other than a big brother. I was hurting. But now, I am the luckiest guy in the world. "

Please, please believe me.

"You like me better than Judith?"

Why does she sound so shocked?

"Yes!"

Of course I like her better than Judith. She should know this by now.

"You don't secretly wish you were with someone smart and beautiful and not me?"

What?! How could she think like that?! This is getting ridiculous.

"Mia! You are smart and beautiful! I love YOU! I don't want to be with anybody else. Now come out of that bathroom."

Please come out of the bathroom. There is silence now. Please, Mia. Say something.

"Are you mad at me?" She sounds so small and pathetic.

"I'm not mad. Come out of the bathroom. Everything is going to be okay."

I just want to hold her in my arms and tell her that: everything is going to be ok.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Did that work? Please work. Come on Mia. Open the door.

I hear nothing for what seems like a long time, but then I hear her moving. And finally, finally, I hear her unlock the door. As soon I see her I grab her arm and pull her into a big bear hug. I wrap her in my arms and let her bury her head into my chest. We are sitting on the thickly carpeted floor in front of the bathroom, but that really doesn't matter. I can feel her crying into my shoulder.

"Ssshhh. Everything is going to be okay. I'm so sorry, Mia. I should have told you earlier."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I acted like such a psycho and ruined our last night together."

"It's not your fault. And the night is hardly gone. Just cry for as long as you need to and then we will get back to the business of enjoying each other's company. I'm just glad you didn't leave. "

At that she starts to cry harder, and I just hug her tighter. When she is reduced to sniffling, I pull her away from my shirt and run my thumbs under eyes wiping away the last vestiges of tears. I hand her a tissue, which I luckily had the foresight to put within arm's reach. She noisily blows her nose, which elicits a small chuckle. It is so good to see her smile.

"I must be pretty attractive, with all this snot running from my nose."

"I always find you pretty attractive, Mia," I say before pulling her in for a kiss. For a second she hesitates and I think she might pull away, but she doesn't. It's good to have my Mia back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Princess Diaries 8: How it Should Have Ended**

_Thursday, September 9, In the Bed of the Suite in the Ritz_

In the bed! I can't believe I wrote that. Michael and I will be sleeping in that bed tonight. (And possibly doing other things!) Michael went out to call his parents (apparently he didn't believe me when I said we were spending the night) and get some ice. I want to document every single moment of our time together, the rest of it we have left, that I didn't ruin by having a crazy psycho fit.

I am so glad we were able to work through that. Michael was so wonderful to say that always finds me attractive. We sat on the floor for a long time and he just held me and let me smell his neck, and do you know what? It was the strangest thing, but I swear he was smelling the top of my head. It was a magical, timeless moment just reveling in the feel of each other's arms. ANd then my stomach rumbled. How embarrassing!! And so we went and finished our dinner. The conversation was so normal, like he's not leaving in the morning.

"What did you mean about your family dying?"

"What?"

"Earlier when you said I had to go to Japan, you said that if I didn't go, I would hate you and your dad and Mr. G would die. I understand the part about you thinking I could hate you, but what do you mean they would die?"

"Well, if you didn't make the robotic arm to help people's hearts, then some people would die, because they couldn't have surgery. And maybe my dad and Mr. G. would get sick and die."

"Oh, I see. Mia, I would never let that happen."

"I know you wouldn't."

We smiled at each other for a few precious moments and our conversation wondered comfortably. We talked about the ramifications of Luke SKywalker crushing on his own sister and why Buffy had a thing for vampires, when I finally couldn't take it anymore. I interrupted Michael as he was talking, slammed my hands down on the table and said,

"Michael, what are we ging to do?" I mean he's leaving tomorrow. Tomorrow! to go halfway around the world and he's going to be gone for a year or longer. Michael just looked at me and said

"I don't know, Mia. Let's just worry about it in the morning. All I know is that no matter what happens, everything is going to work out okay. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that."

That's why I love him. He understands me, he loves me and he always knows how to make everything better. I don't know how, but I have faith everyting will work out. I just don't know how. It's just that long distance relationships are really hard, from what I've heard. I mean Michael and I had issues when he lived accross the city, how much more difficult will it be when he's accross the world? How would we talk? Would we ever get to visit each other?

Michael just walked in. He smiled when he saw me writing, then walked into the bathroom saying something about getting ready for bed. OH MY GOSH!!!! Getting ready for bed!!! We are about to sleep in the bed together. What am I going to wear? Or not wear? I should have thought of this earlier. I was so worried about what I was going to say to Michael, I forgot to plan what to wear. I'm wearing jeans. I can't sleep in jeans. I can't sleep in my underwear either!! I don't even know if my bra and panties are fancy or not.

Okay. I just checked. My bra is good. It's light pink and lacy. My underwear are okay, nothing fancy, just cotton with colorful flowers. But what is Michael going to wear? A shirt? no shirt? (Please let it be no shirt!!!!) Is he going to sleep in his underwear...in the nude?!!!

What is he doing right now? Oh, I hear the water running; I think he's brushing his teeth. I need to do that. Oh the door is opening. Oh. My. Gosh. He's not wearing a shirt. I am going to die. Where did he get those shorts he's wearing. They are different from what he was wearing before.  
"Mia I got some shorts for you to sleep in, since I noticed you didn't bring any pajamas. "  
Oh. He is so sweet. He noticed I didn't have anythingto wear and got me something. Wait a second, those shorts are REALLY short. I really am going to die. If nothing else is ever written in this journal, you will know that I've died... of fright, of sex, of nervousness, excitement, anxiousness, something. Oh No... Michael is looking really impatient. If I don't go he's going to ravish me. Yikes. (Yay!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Princess Diaries 8: How it Should Have Ended**

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's been a while. I kind of got distracted/computer issues/writer's block etc. But Clairbear190 was like pretty please update. And since I'm up so early and the house is quiet I thought, why not? Now I have to say, since it's been a while the writing, the tone, and the voices might be a little different. Also I remember where I was going with this, but not necessarily how i was going to get there so I will have to make something up on the fly. I promise I will finish this story, this week. It will be this part, then two more chapters and a very funny epilogue, in which we'll see other characters from Mia's life. Anyway, enough babble and on to the story.

* * *

**  
Michael's POV. Not in Diary Form.**

I glance back at Mia as I put on my jacket. She's pulling out her journal. I step out into the hall to make, possibly the most frightening phone call I've ever had to make in my life: Calling my parents to tell them I won't be coming home tonight. I don't know if I should tell the truth, the partial truth, or lie completely. it's difficult sometimes to have psychologists as parents. They never react like normal parents, except when you least want them to. I guess I will just try to tell them as little as possible.

I pull out my cell phone and call home. I hope my mom answers the phone.

"Hello?" Dang, it's Lilly. I thought she was hanging out with JP tonight.

"Lilly, put Mom on the phone."

"What's in it for me?"

"Just do it."

"Whatever."

I can hear her yelling, "Mom, phone for you; it's Michael." As I wait, I wander down the hall to the elevator lobby and notice some comfy looking benches against the wall. As I am sitting down, my mom picks up the phone.

"Michael?"

"Hey, Mom. I just wanted to tell you not to expect me home tonight. I'll be back in the morning to finish getting ready." Please don't ask why not.

"You're not coming back tonight? Why not?" Dang it.

"Mom. Mia and I want to spend every moment possible together, so we're going to stay up late and it will be a little too late to come home. We'll just get up early and come home then. I'll be home by 9."

"So you're going to spend the night at Mia's?" Sure.

"Yes. Her mom's fine with it." That much at least is true. Probably.

"Okay. Just make sure you get plenty of sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."

"I will. Bye Mom."

"Bye"

I sigh with relief. I'm glad that went well. Although my mom is probably going to psychoanalyze my words and actions.

I don't know if I'm going to be getting any sleep tonight. It will all definitely be worth it. I'm so glad Mia and I got past that fight. Was it a fight? Whatever it was, we moved past it and ate dinner and talked like normal people, well normal geeky people. Almost like it was any other night, like I'm not leaving, going halfway around the world. Like I won't be gone for at least a year, maybe two. Mia was right to ask, to think about how we are going to get through this. My hand moves towards my jacket pocket, almost of its own volition. It hovers there for a few long seconds before I pull out the box. The box that will change things, hopefully not for the worse. After that fight, well, I don't ever want to fight with Mia again. I don't want her mad at me, but mostly I don't want to see her hurt, and I know this is hurting her. I open the box and look at the bracelet. It's the charm bracelet I got for Mia to remember me by. I know she'll like it. I just don't know if she'll like being broken up with. Who am I kidding. Of course she'll hate it. I just want her to understand. Long distance relationships are hard. I know I won't be dating anyone else, but i don't want to hold her back. And I don't want to worry about her missing me.

The elevator dings as the doors open, interrupting my moping. The man who exits looks at me strangely.

"Hold the door please." I can't sit here; I can't go back, yet. I need to do something.

I take the elevator to the ground floor. It's only about ten o'clock and the place is pretty busy, but quietly so. I pass a restaurant, a bar, a weight room and a pool before I come to the gift shop. Along with candy, toiletries and souvenir junk, there are racks of clothes. The clothes remind me that although I was able to bring my toothbrush and clean underwear I have no sort of pajamas. I can't sleep in these jeans, and there's no way I'm sleeping in my boxers. Come to think of it, Mia is wearing jeans, too. Why didn't she bring pajamas? She planned this whole night. It probably slipped her mind.

I browse through the clothes and find some gym shorts that will do for me. They're plain black and white basketball shorts, but they have the Ritz logo on the leg. I also find some shorts for Mia to sleep in. She will look adorable in them. They are also black and have a Ritz logo, but they are incredibly short. If I can talk her into wearing them, they will be really sexy. As I pay for the shorts, I notice there are condoms behind the counter. Someday, Mia and I will be using those. But not tonight. I might as well head back up to the room and enjoy my night with her. In the morning I will give her the bracelet and tell her what it means. The cashier, a pretentious looking guy whose ears stick out, hands me my purchases in a bag and I retrace my steps to the elevator. My spirits rise as the elevator does, as I remember that tonight, I am spending the night with the girl of my dreams. In the morning, stuff happens, and in the afternoon, I leave for Japan, but tonight is ours.

I reenter the room and sure enough, my girl is still sprawled across the bed writing in her journal. She looks so right in that bed, our bed. She looks up for a moment at me, returns my smile then continues writing.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." I say as I enter the bathroom. Getting ready for bed, it sounds so ...domestic. I like it. I pull off my pants and try on the shorts. They fit perfectly. After a few seconds hesitation, I take off my shirt. Mia has seen it before and I know she likes it. Maybe I can talk her into talking off her shirt. I take the time to thoroughly brush my teeth, then spend a little time on my hair. I can't put it off any longer. I open the bathroom door. Right away I can tell Mia has been panicking. Just a little. The reality of the situation must have hit her when i talked about getting ready for bed. Her cheeks are red and she looks flush. She looks amazing. She stares at me while still writing in her journal. I like the feel of her eyes on me. It reminds me of the nights when she would spend the night with Lilly and I would walk around without my shirt on, just to impress her. As her gaze moves to my shorts, her brow furrows, which reminds me--

"Mia I got some shorts for you to sleep in, since I noticed you didn't bring any pajamas. " Please don't be freaked out by them.

I hand her the shorts. I wait for her to finish in her journal, so she will take the shorts. Please take the shorts.

"Sorry," She says as she puts down her pen. "I just want to catalog every minute we have on our last night together."

"It's okay. Why don't you go into the bathroom and get ready adn I will get things ready in here. Here are the shorts I got you.

"Michael, those shorts are REALLY short."

"I know. And they'll look really good on you."

She blushes, but takes them and her purse, and goes into the bathroom. It will probably be a while before I see her again. At least she didn't take her journal with her. I move it to the nightstand then turn to the bed. I pull off the big comforter, untuck the sheets, proceed to make the bed comfy and cozy, then settle in to wait for Mia to finish in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter was kind of brooding and mostly thinking. The next chapter will be very fluffy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ** _Hey guys. I'm back. I really apologize it took me so long, over 2 years I believe, to update. (I blame moving across the country, going over a year without a computer and getting married.) I promise not to let it happen again. I just wanted to point out that I have upped the rating to **M , **just to be safe. They don't have sex, but it does get pretty intense and mildly graphic. I'd be ok with it as a Teen rating, but I though I'd protect other people whose sensibilities are more sensible than mine. I hope it was worth the wait._

* * *

**Michael's POV, Not in Diary Form:**

She's taking a long time in the bathroom. I pace, waiting for her to open the door. I fiddle with the pillows, arranging and rearranging them while, from the bathroom, I hear the faucet running on and off. I take off then put back on the blankets, attempting to arrange the bed into something both comfortable and inviting.

Finally I just sit on the end of the bed, waiting. The door opens slowly, hesitatingly. Mia pokes her head around the door, hiding the rest of her body. I try to smile encouragingly. She walks into the bedroom. I was right. Those shorts look fantastic on her. Her legs- Wow. She has great legs.

I open my arms and motion for her to give me a hug. She fits perfectly in my arms, even with me sitting and her standing. Her head is a few inches taller than mine. I pull her down for a kiss, then I wrap my arms tight around her waist and she hugs my neck.

"Hi," she says shyly and muffled.

"Mia you look gorgeous." I pull away so she can see the honesty in my face.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she replies with a grin, eyeing my chest as she slowly takes a step back.

I feel my face begin to flush as she devours me with her eyes.

"Mia, you're staring." She puts her hands out and slowly places them on my chest. I shudder in pleasure at the sensation.

"You are not wearing a shirt," she says.

"No I'm not. But you are. Don't you think that's a little unfair?" 'You should take off your shirt.' I plead silently with my eyes, wishing, hoping, but not truly expecting her to do it. But she surprises me.

"Come here." She takes my hand and pulls me to the front of the bed. She turns out the light. Slowly my eyes adjust to the near total darkness. The light coming through the curtains allows me to see something I never thought I would see, at least not for a long time. Mia is taking off her shirt. For some reason I thought she would be more nervous about this, but she is taking off her shirt. Well she did turn out the lights.

Even in the dark I can see her two perfect breasts, still swathed in her bra. Because it's dark, I can't tell the color, but it's definitely lacy. I fight against my desire to reach out and touch.

"Michael, you're staring." I jerk my eyes up to Mia's face, which I can barely make out. I can hear the uncertainty in her voice underneath the flirting tone, silently asking me 'What do we do next?'

"Sorry, but Mia. You're just so...amazing." I cup the back of her head and gently stroke her cheek with my thumb before pulling her in for a kiss. I try to keep it slow and gentle, to ease her into things, but Mia has other ideas. She steps closer to me, pressing herself against me as if trying to force our bodies to occupy the same space. Her tongue flicks against my lips cautiously at first, then with more confidence. Mia usually never initiates tongue kissing, although she's always very receptive to my tongue. I am pleasantly surprised by her forwardness and almost instantly I feel myself being to harden. Tonight is going to be a long night, especially if things continue to go this quickly.

I try to pull away; I had wanted to take things slowly tonight. But Mia just tightens her arms around me attempting to hold me closer. Somehow, in the ensuing struggle, I lose my balance and we topple onto the bed. Amazingly, this doesn't ruin the moment but makes it better. We somehow end up wrestling and tickling each other. I laugh as we tumble around the bed, taking turns being on top. Mia pins me and attempts to tickle me in submission. I laugh until my eyes water and my sides hurt. When I finally catch my breath, Mia is sitting on top of me, straddling me. There is an odd expression on her face.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," she says, suddenly shy.

"Tell Me." I demand.

"It's nothing."

I move swiftly, flipping us over and pinning Mia's hands to the bed.

"Tell Me." I growl, more insistently as I look into her eyes.

She looks away as she finally relents.

"It's just...I love you so much, and..." she trails off, unwilling to actually finish the sentence, but the words are echoing through the room anyway.

_I'm leaving her._

"Aw babe. I love you too. So much. Never forget that."

I relax my hold on her wrists as I lean down and kiss her, trying to express my love for her with nothing more than the movement of my lips on hers. For seconds, minutes, possibly hours we stay that way, kissing. Gently, sincerely, fervently kissing. Somehow our heads return to the top of the bed, where amazingly our pillows have remained. It feels great to let go of all the world's worries-

_I'm Leaving Her!_

Let go of time, space and just hold on to Mia. Her face, her body, her everything. When I close my eyes, everything else slips away. I feel 10 times smaller and at the same time infinitely larger. Like the only things in the entire world that matter, that even exist are right here, right now, me and her- our bodies pressing against each other and our lips, moving softly, giving, taking, caressing, asking, demanding.

After who knows how long I pull away just to remind myself what she looks like, that she's really there. She sighs in contentment and snuggles her face into my neck. She takes a deep breath making a small noise of pleasure as she smells my neck. I hold her tighter as we savor what could be our last relaxing moment together.

_I'M LEAVING HER!_

Her hands tighten, one hand fisting my hair, the other holding onto my shoulder. Her lips close over the neck she was just smelling, teasing, playfully biting, sucking. In an instant, the moment intensifies and we are both electrified by the fear of what will and won't happen tomorrow, and the desperate passion of the Right Now!

Our lips find each other, and we kiss with a fierceness that is different than the gentle searching kisses of before. This time we know what we are looking for and we each try to take it. I grab her face in my hand as I shove my tongue in her mouth. She pushes back by grabbing my head in both hands and tangling her fingers in my hair as she wraps her tongue around mine. I love feeling her hands in my hair leading and guiding my head as my mouth, my tongue plays with hers.

I leave one hand holding her head and the other, almost of its own volition begins to explore her body. I trail my fingers down her neck and cup her breast.. I've touched Mia's breasts before, but I have never gotten the chance to fully explore them. I suppress the urge to look over my shoulder for Lars. Tonight Mia is all mine and no one is going to interrupt us. I squeeze my hand and massage her breast. When my thumb grazes her nipple, she gasps—in pleasure I hope. I pull my hand away.

"Michael?" The uncertainty in her tone is colored by wonder and frustration.

"Hmm?" I ask as I internally debate touching her boobs again.

"Why did I never know how good that feels?"

"Maybe because I've never gotten the chance to touch you without being interrupted." At her words of approval, I put my hand back on her left breast and use my other hand to push down her bra strap. I gently pull her bra down below her breasts. In the dim light I sit up and survey the breasts I have revealed. Although they are not huge, they are tight and firm- Perky one would say. I think they are perfect.

"Mia, if you want me to stop, just say—"

"No. Don't stop, I want to experience as much as I can with you.

I lean down to kiss her sweetly on the lips, then her neck.

"Michael! What are you doing?" She says, half laughing, half exasperated.

"Ssshh. I'm exploring.

"Are you sure—"

You said you wanted to experience as much as you can," I say as I lick my way around her breast. As my tongue flicks against her nipple she makes a noise of distress, assent and pleasure as if she can't decide how she feels. I put her nipple in my mouth and gently suck. Definitely a sound of pleasure. I suck a little harder and gently bite before pulling away.

"You do not know how long I have been wanting to do this Mia. Your breasts are amazing. But I don't want us to get too crazy. If you think I should stop—"

"No!" She gasps, short of breath. "More!"

I return my mouth to her breasts and continue to make a full exploration of them. I kiss and lick and suck and bite. With my fingers I pinch and tickle. It is fun to see what brings Mia the most pleasure. When I am finished, I leave one hand cupped loosely on her breast and seek her mouth with mine. She is still slightly out of breath as she snuggles into my embrace. I wrap my warms around her and end up with both hands on her breasts. We lie that way for a long time. I can feel myself falling asleep. I could definitely get used to falling asleep every night with my girl in my arms. I push away the thought that this might be the only night I ever have with her and hold her closer.

"Michael!" I am snatched away from the edge of sleep by Mia's sudden movement.

"Hmm?" I mumble incoherently as she twists in my arms and looks at me.

"Wake Up, Michael!"

"I'm awake! What's up?"

"…Hi!" She squirms against me and gives me a hug. Even half asleep, I can she's working up the courage to ask me something. Knowing Mia, she's probably been thinking about it for a while.

"Hey Mia."

"I love you."

"I love you too. So…what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" I try to put all the disbelief I am feeling in that one word.

"It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"."

"What?"

"I just, well you got to see my boobs, so it would only be fair for me to explore your penis because I was just really curious and I wanted to see your penis, because I really have been wondering about it. How big is it? What does it feel like? Is it awesome? Is it scary? What's it like?"

Mia's words are almost white noise to me as heat rushes through me at the idea of Mia thoroughly examining my penis. I feel nervous and excited at the same time, but mostly I feel aroused. Very, very aroused. I tune back in as Mia trails off looking at me expectantly and I struggle to remember the question she just asked me.

"Yes. Yes. Whatever you want, yes."

"Are you sure?" She's asking me, but I can tell she's really asking herself.

"I am sure, but it's totally up to you. If you don't want to—"  
"I want to, I just…just don't know what to do…"

I sit up and roll over to turn on the bedside lamp. We both flinch as our pupils react to the light. And, as my eyes adjust I can't help but staring at Mia's still uncovered breasts. They look even better when I can see them. As her eyes adjust, she notices I'm staring. She starts to blush and ineffectually attempts to cover her breasts with her arms. Interesting. The blush goes all the way down past her nipples. As I continue to stare she remembers her bra, which is still pushed down below her breasts (and pink!) and begins to pull it back on. I reach out and gently grab her wrist to stop her.

"Fair is fair."

She pauses, a very long pause and then slowly reaches behind her back and un hooks the bra, taking it off, then laying it aside. As she does that, I stand next to the bed and when Mia is ready, I slowly pull down my shorts and my underwear then climb back into bed. I sit with my back against the headboard and it takes a few moments to gather my courage and look at Mia's reaction.

She is sitting closer to the foot of the bed staring at me, at my erection, but she hasn't moved.

"Mia, Hey." She meets my eyes, still blushing. "Just do what you want. Anything you want."

She comes closer, looking back at my penis. She moves even closer still, her head getting dangerously, deliciously close as she leans down to stare, to inspect it.

"Does it meet with your approval?"

"It's very big."

"Thank You."

"I mean it's very thick. Thicker than I thought it would be."

"Thank You?"

"I mean, the length is nice too. It's just …so thick."

She inspects it for a while longer and I notice her hand moving closer, then moving away.

"Would you like to touch it?"

"Yes. But are you sure-"

"Yes!"

Very hesitatingly, she moves her hand towards me, first poking then stroking the edge. It should have been awkward, but the slow, curious tantalizing touch is incredible, Unlike anything I've ever felt.

"It's so soft, and yet really hard, she says as she haltingly wraps her hand around it, one finger at a time. "Now I understand why in romance novels, they call it a silk wrapped rod of steel."

She plays for a moment, massaging it, caressing it, then "Does this hurt?" she asks as she squeezes.

Now it's my turn to be short on breath. I fight my way through a lust-induced haze before I manage to shake my head.

"No, not at all."

"Does it feel good?"

"Very much so."

She lets go and traces the head with one finger. I shudder in pleasure.

Abruptly Mia pulls away. "Ok. Put it away."

"What's wrong? Don't you like him?"

"I like it. Him. He's just a little scary."

I laugh a little as I pull my shorts back on.

"Scary how?"

"Well it's there. All out in the open. If we wanted to, we could have sex right now. When it's there, everything is just so real. Someday you're going to be inside of me. And…" She trails off and the silence seems to drag on forever.

"You know you can tell me anything, Mia."

"It's just that—it's so big and it _is _going to fit inside of me one day, somehow. It's going to hurt. It's scary. Did you know that it takes an average of 8 times before sex is pleasurable for both partners? That's 8 times we're going to have bad, painful sex."

"It isn't all painful, Mia. It can feel really amazing too."

She looks at me with one eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"For you maybe. Guys always enjoy sex."

I sit back against the head board with my legs slightly spread and open my arms to motion Mia to come closer.

"Let me show you."

She crawls towards me hesitantly and first, then faster as she gains confidence. I sit her on my lap, her back flush with my chest and we snuggle against each other shifting around until we find a position that works for both of us. When we're settled, I squeeze my arms around her and give her a big bear hug.

"I love you, Mia."

"I love you too."

As she's speaking, I move her head and pull her lips towards mine. It's a little awkward at first, until we get the angles right. I keep kissing her as my hands move down to cup her breasts. I massage and play with her breasts for a while, pinching and tugging on her nipples. Then, still maintaining contact with her lips, I keep my left hand on her right breast, flicking and tickling her nipple, while I move my right hand down her side. I shift a bit so I can reach, then move my hand between her legs. I make sure to stay over her shorts; I don't know that I would be able to control myself if I got underneath them.

Mia stiffens at the touch, then lets out a moan of pleasure. She raises her hips into my hand, seeking more. I love that I'm making her feel this way. I'm the only person who has ever pleasured her this way. It makes me feel powerful, besides being incredibly sexy and intimate. I lose myself to the sensation, moving one hand between her legs, the other over her breasts, all the while never breaking the kiss. Mia is writhing beneath my hands and whimpering into my mouth. I'm not one hundred percent sure how much time has passed, but things are starting to get out of hand. All I want to do is flip Mia onto her back, rip off her shorts and have my way with her. Judging by her current state, I don't think she would object very much. I can't let this happen.

I reluctantly move both my hands to grip Mia into a tight hug as I break off the kiss and press my face into the side of her head, breathing heavily.

"See, it can feel amazing for girls too."

"Oh. Yes." replied Mia in a dazed voice. She was also breathing heavily.

I shifted us lower on the bed until I was lying on my back with my girlfriend draped across my chest. We lay in comfortable silence for a while as our breathing returned to a much steadier pace. I started listing prime numbers in my head until my erection went away. We aren't going to have sex tonight and I want to be able to fully enjoy falling asleep with my girl in my arms.

"Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"I really enjoyed tonight. ALL of it."

"I'm glad. Good Night Mia."

"Love You Michael."

"Love You Too."

"G'Night"

My girlfriend, I thought as I pressed a kiss against her temple. She wouldn't be my girlfriend for very much longer.

* * *

**A/N: **_So there you have it. This was actually written in chunks in my email over the past 2 years. I'd write whenever I had a spare moment at work or on a friend's computer. So I apologize if it's choppy at all. I tried to make it as cohesive as possible. I really hope you like it. There will be around 3 more chapters and probably an epilogue. I hope to finish this story by the end of February._

_Thanks for sticking with me!_


End file.
